


to be a god

by emochill



Series: snippets and ficlets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emochill/pseuds/emochill
Summary: to be a god you had to be holy and worshipped.too bad you didn't read the memo.
Series: snippets and ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743241
Kudos: 11





	to be a god

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my docs for about two years now

the goddess stood before you and said 

_ you don't have what it takes to be me.  _

you laughed, of course you didn't, you were mortal and you'd taken lives and you lied and you fucked and killed your way to the top

of course you weren't fit to be a god, 

you weren't pure you weren't soft or kind and you weren't wise either, you were cruel and cynical and manipulative and if someone didn't give you what you wanted you just  _ took it _ . 

you looked the goddess in the eye and said 

_ no I don't have what it takes to be you, but I don't care I will become a god _

the goddess disappeared and you swore you would find her again.

the goddess trembled in her holy palace.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe, gods and mortals at war for holiness


End file.
